


Strawman Fallacy

by foxcox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Other, This is terrible, art by dimmy, i'm sop sosrry, thanks dimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxcox/pseuds/foxcox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I'm so sorry)</p></blockquote>





	Strawman Fallacy

It was another beautiful day at Konoha, and another day for the handsome green beast, Rock Lee, to train—or, wait…was he going to train today?

No, he wasn’t. Rock Lee had other plans, which is kind of hard to believe, for being the most enthusiastic about training, something about him having plans other than it, was quite strange. But, sometimes, there are things much more important than stressing your body past it’s limit, sometimes, there are more passionate things to do, sometimes

there are more scandalous things to do.

But, let’s just watch. We’re the viewers, the audience of the metaphorical play that is Rock Lee’s life. Let’s see how this strange situation plays out.

The morning began with Rock Lee waking up, although this sounds very standard for a morning, his awakening was a little, bit different than normal. You could perhaps, even call it, ‘an awakening’.

Rock Lee immediately noticed that something was tenting his boxers, because he was a bit groggy, he immediately went to cover his erect penis, flushing red as he realized that nobody could see it except for him anyways. He recalled having dreamed about engaging in sexual intercourse with his beloved Sakura-san for about, the fourth time that week.

It was this unusual morning event, that got Lee to planning.

He got dressed as normally as he could, his morning wood stayed intact for much longer than he would have hoped, which made things a bit difficult, but also helped stimulate his plan, which was an unusual plan. I think about now is when that plan would be revealed, so let’s just go to that.

Lee was entirely aware that he would never engage in sexual intercourse with the REAL Sakura-san, he had actually thought about asking her when he first woke up with his dong erect, but shot down the idea. Gai-sensei had taught him that he could achieve a lot of things if he worked hard enough, but no amount of hard work would ever get the REAL Sakura to fuck him.

Or, would it…?

That was never mind the fact though, Lee had came up with a much better plan to satisfy his sexual lustings, a much more simple plan that would not involve him ruining the relationship he had already formed with Sakura.

Lee was going to make a sex doll.

Now, since this IS the Naruto universe, and not some hip modern AU, I am going to say right now that Lee is probably the first person to ever come up with the concept of a sex doll. Can you believe that? Rock-fucking-Lee is responsible for sex dolls in the Naruto world, or blow-up dolls, or whatever. Isn’t that fucking incredible? It is. It’s fucking amazing.

So, Lee began conceptualizing this idea, _‘A way I can have sex with Sakura-san… without having to interact with her…’_

He recalled that in his closet, he had an old straw practice dummy, he also took note that on his nightstand next to his bed, he had a quite lovely picture of Sakura. One that he had taken without her consent, but she didn’t mind. If Sakura knew how lovely she looked in that photo, there’s no way she could mind. Drop dead gorgeous…  
It was so simple.  
All he had to do, is put those two things together.  
Of course, it would be painful to stick your dick in a bunch of straw, but… _.for Sakura-san….for Sakura-san, I’ll do anything!_

_I promised…to protect you with my life…_

That doesn’t really fit the definition of protecting a girl with your life, Lee.

But, anyways.  
Lee dug out the old straw dummy, and ruefully removed the picture of Sakura from it’s protective frame. We must do hard things in the name of love, after all.

He wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to get the picture to stick well, in the end he just carefully shoved it on the dummy with a kunai, and called it good. Considering he could easily imagine the rest by himself.

Kakashi-sensei wasn’t the ONLY one who indulged in unsavory reading in his free time, after all.

He laid his creation against his bed, to be honest, he wasn’t sure where to go from there. He could feel his tights getting a little more tight as he thought more and more about what he was going to do. It was only a few hours ago that he awoke with morning wood and thought about this in the first place, he wasn’t sure if he was ready…

_No! Gai-sensei would never accept me backing down from a challenge, especially one in the name of love!_

Actually, I’m pretty sure if Gai knew about this, he’d be kind of ashamed.

Lee was so excited and terrified, he found himself unable to unzip his tights, he was kind of at a loss.

Instinct hit him, and he just ripped them off. Revealing his bare chest, and all other extremities.

Instead of pausing and thinking about how he just destroyed one of his many pairs of training tights, Lee pulled down his boxers, revealing his dick, that was erect once more. There was also some pre-cum on it, I don’t know, this this how you’re supposed to write about dicks? Fuck it, I’m winging this shit.

Alright, so he’s going to fuck the doll.

Rock lee slowly approached Sakura, it was her first time ever doing anything like this, she was really nervous, but, she loved Lee with all of her heart. If it was him who was going to be taking her virginity, she would push her fear aside, for her true love.

She flushed, as he put his hands on her shoulders, and whispered in her ear…

“You’re beautiful, Sakura-san…”

“L-Lee-san…”

She kissed him tenderly, almost tripping over the clothes she had tossed on the floor only moments ago.

Lee took ahold of her hips, Sakura knew what was coming next. She held onto his sides and back him, and her, onto his bed. That was where Lee first thrust into Sakura, (no condom, ‘cause I don’t think that ninjas have them)

She moaned as his massive cock entered her vagina, and he winced in pain.

_He winced in pain?_

**He winced in pain.**

He continued, beginning a steady rhythm of thrusting, due to the nature of his training, his thrusts were swift, but powerful. He was pounding Sakura harder and harder by the second, and she loved every minute of it.

“L-L-Lee-san!!!”

Sakura yelled, as she reached her climax.  
Lee had also reached his, and he came everywhere.

_All over… the straw…_

Sakura-san wasn’t really there.

_All over… the straw practice doll…_

Lee began to sob.

 

 

Through his tears, he noticed that he had neglected to close his window shades. But took no mind, he was too deep in despair to care.

 

 

The next day, Tenten and Neji approached him about what they had saw happen through his window.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm so sorry)


End file.
